Una noche de victorias
by taosdecisne
Summary: un pequeño momento de amistad y fraternidad tras otro dia en el santuario,Aspros y Defteros se demuestran mutuamente que pese a las dificultades,juntos pueden afrontar cualquier situacion.


Una noche de victorias.

Anochecía en el santuario de atena, los aspirantes terminaban sus entrenamientos, mientras que los soldados se preparaban para comenzar sus rondas nocturnas. La rutina transcurría en el santuario como cualquier día.

Sin embargo aquel día que para el santuario había transcurrido como cualquier otro, resulto ser uno de los más importantes para uno de sus más jóvenes aspirantes a caballero, sin lugar a dudas para él se habría tratado de un día sin precedentes. El joven Aspros celebraba el haber ganado uno de sus combates más difíciles desde el día en que había comenzado sus entrenamientos en el arduo camino para convertirse en un caballero de atena.

El haber salido victorioso en este combate le había hecho ganar el derecho a aspirar a convertirse en el futuro caballero de géminis. Se sentía muy orgulloso dado que había logrado una impresionante victoria frente a una gran cantidad de caballeros y amazonas en el coliseo del santuario, en ese momento solo había una persona con la que desearía compartir ese preciado momento esa persona que seguramente se sentiría incluso más orgulloso de lo que el mismo Aspros estaba ;Solamente haría una pequeña parada en su camino para limpiar su rostro después celebraría su maravillosa victoria junto a su hermano Defteros quien seguramente ya lo esperaba ansiosamente en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del santuario.

Pronto llego a la orilla del rio y pudo observar a tres soldados que al igual que el lavaban sus rostros y curaban sus heridas, probablemente se habían lastimado en algún entrenamiento aunque eso no era algo que le incumbiera a él.

Mientras tanto dichos sujetos comenzaron a hablar…

-Que buena golpiza dimos a ese sujeto-Dijo el primero.

-Si eso le enseñara a ese maldito a respetar las reglas del santuario -Comentaba otro.

-Y todavía el maldito tuvo la osadía de intentar defenderse- Se quejó un tercero.

Fue entonces cuando Aspros miro de reojo a aquel trio y se dio cuenta de que a esos sujetos ya los conocía, el sabía que no eran más que payasos que abusaban de su autoridad y se dedicaban a maltratar a los más débiles. Con quien fuera que se hubieran topado, se había encargado de hacer lo que más de uno hubiera deseado.

Sin embargo el orgulloso aspirante a caballero de géminis no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo con sujetos así por lo que prosiguió su camino, no sin antes recibir las felicitaciones de algunas personas que lo habían reconocido entre ellas una de las doncellas que servía en las doce casas.

-¡Aspros! Que gusto me da verte me han contado que tuviste un combate impresionante, felicidades.

-Mu…muchas gracias señorita helena.-En ese momento aquella sonrisa de seguridad cambio completamente por una de nerviosismo e incomodidad.

-Toma te he traído esto directamente desde las doce casas, solo espera a regresar a tus aposentos para abrirlo- Le susurro en el oído mientras le entregaba un pequeño costal de tela.

-No ha debido molestarse señorita Helena, no debería correr esos riesgos por mí-

-No te preocupes Aspros , estoy perfectamente segura de que sabrás como compensar mis atenciones- Susurro mientras sostenía delicadamente el rostro del muchacho.

-Te…tengo que irme le agradezco mucho sus intenciones, me voy por que tengo que entrenar mañana.-

Dicho esto salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo esperando olvidar aquella escena y encontrarse con su hermano, mientras aquella doncella no hizo más que soltar una carcajada.

-Es tan divertido cuando se sonroja… al menos esta noche no pasaran hambre ni él ni su hermano.

Entonces algo resonó en su mente y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Había recordado la charla de aquellos soldados en el rio, solo esperaba que su presentimiento no fuera verdad.

Al llegar a la cabaña noto que esta estaba vacía, por lo que salió corriendo al bosque hasta dar con las ruinas de otro de los templos que rodeaban el santuario de athena donde solía encontrar a Defteros regularmente.

Con la luz de la luna alumbrando la silueta del muchacho sentado en una escalinata, Aspros corrió directamente hasta el.

-Defteroooos…Defterooooooos ¿Pero que estás haciendo aquí ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo eso?-

Fue entonces cuando una voz ahogada salió de la máscara que cubría el rostro de Defteros.

-Lo… lo lamento mucho Aspros no quería que te preocuparas por tu sombra hoy. No quería que me vieras así –

-¿Otra vez con eso?, ¡ya te dije que eres mi hermano no mi sombra y no debes hacer ningún caso de lo que digan los demás! Como no me iba a preocupar por ti.

-Ahora dime que fue lo que paso esta vez-Demando saber Aspros.

-y…yo fui… a ver tu combate- Respondió Defteros con la mirada baja y en un tono prácticamente inaudible.

En ese momento los ojos de Aspros se abrieron tanto como le fue posible y se sintió invadido por una inmensa alegría.- ¿Estuviste ahí? ¿Lo viste?-

-Sí, pero cuando los guardias me descubrieron me llevaron lejos del santuario y… -

Defteros no fue capaz de terminar la oración sin sentir que se ahogaría con el sentimiento de vergüenza e impotencia al no haber sido capaz de terminar de ver el combate de su hermano.

-Son unos malditos, mira cómo te dejaron, necesito quitarte la máscara para revisar tus heridas; Maldición… Gruño Aspros entre dientes al ver la gravedad de las heridas de en el rostro de Defteros.

-¿Crees que puedas caminar?- Defteros asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien entonces vamos estanque que está ahí- Dijo señalando un pequeño estanque a unos cuantos metros mientras tomaba el adolorido brazo de Defteros.

Al llegar al estanque se sentaron, y Aspros comenzó a limpiar las heridas en todo el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Aspros… ¿Cómo termino el combate?...Ouch…-

-Lo siento- Respondió Aspros mientras quitaba una venda cubierta de sangre que rozaba una de las heridas del brazo izquierdo- Después de una breve pausa comenzó el relato procurando no omitir ningún detalle, narrándolo con tal emoción que el propio Defteros sentía que era parte de la emoción del momento.-¡Fue entonces cuando encendí mi cosmos y PUUUUUM… El tipo salió disparado contra el muro!

-Entonces ganaste el combate- Afirmo Defteros tratando de suprimir una mueca de dolor.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Y ¿Qué hay de ti pudiste hacer algo contra esos tipos?- Continuo Aspros tratando de mantener la conversación aunque ya un poco más relajado.

-Yo… Bueno yo estaba dispuesto a recibir mi castigo, pero no podía esos tipos estaban prácticamente por matarme y entonces los golpee como pude y me aleje… no podía morir, no hasta saber que tú estabas bien y que tu luz había brillado.-

Aspros quedo atónito unos segundos, aunque después pareció recuperar esa seguridad y orgullo que eran naturales en él y respondió- Cuando estaba en el rio me topé con unos soldados, se quejaron de un maldito del que trataron de abusar y se atrevió a defenderse, si fuiste tú quien los dejo en semejante estado; Yo diría que tú también ganaste tu combate hermano.-

Afirmo Aspros mientras revolvía le melena azul de su gemelo.-Ven acompáñame a mi cabaña, muero de hambre y estoy seguro de que tú también, además necesito seguir atendiendo tus heridas-Mientras ayudaba a Defteros a levantarse.

-Espera Aspros – Defteros interrumpió la caminata, regreso unos metros y saco un balde de madera con unos cuantos pescados. –Pesque algunas truchas-comento con un ligero aire de orgullo.-

-¿AH SI? Pues a mí me obsequiaron un poco de pan, así que creo que vamos a tener un banquete esta noche.- Dijo Aspros y luego sonrió cálidamente mientras volvía a revolver ligeramente la cabellera de su pequeño hermano. –Aspros estoy orgulloso de que seas una luz tan brillante-Comento Defteros con una sonrisa genuina. Aunque esta estuviera cubierta con la máscara que debió usar hasta llegar a la cabaña.

-Cállate ya bobo, y déjame ayudarte con eso.- Sonrió Defteros mientras le quitaba la cubeta con pescado de la mano.-Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti- Comento mientras ambos caminaban por el bosque iluminados por la luz de la luna.


End file.
